


Some supernatural drabbles

by Lightspeare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeare/pseuds/Lightspeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pretty short scenes I think would be funny in the show along with other random plot bunnies.<br/>1. "The list"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some supernatural drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> "The list"  
>  Basically where Dean gets a little geeky on Sam.  
>  Just a little drabble I thought up and thought was funny. Timeline-wise, somewhere after Dean is rescued by Cas and he's helping them out.
> 
> Don't own Supernatural or the characters.
> 
> Enjoy!!!  
> 

“I don’t get it” Sam said leaning across the table.

“What?” Dean said, biting into a bacon cheeseburger, moaning.

“This is what I mean.” Sam shook his head “I mean, just look at you.”

Dean looked down and spotted a dash of ketchup on his shirt. With his thumb he wiped it off and grinning at Sam he licked the ketchup off. 

“Just a spot of ketchup,” Dean said “Nothing to get your panties bunched over.”

Sam scoffed and shook his head again; he lifted up his fork and started to pick at his salad. He rolled his eyes mumbling something under his breath. 

Dean sighed and put his hamburger down. “What is it Sammy? A ketchup stain is not the end of the world. It’s a goddam ketchup stain. I don’t need to go change my shirt because my un-cleanness upsets your delicate college sensibilities”

Sam laughed looking away “No dean, your personal hygiene doesn’t bother me. But look at you, leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans and some boots to seal the deal.”

“The ladies don’t seem to mind it, if you know what I mean” Dean said lifting his burger back up with a smirk on his face “Look, Sammy, if you need a couple of uhhh…tips on how to dress to impress the ladies all you needed to do was ask. Not go around insulting my personal hygiene or whatever.”

“Dean I do not need fashion tips from a “rebel without a cause” wannabe” Sam laughed “I know perfectly well why the ladies don’t seem to mind it.”

“Yeah, I still got it.” Dean said popping a fry into his mouth and winking at the passing hostess. 

“What I mean is I don’t get why Cas likes you so much” Sam grumbled “And don’t give me a “we share a more profound bond” bullshit.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Dean said “Its on the list.”

“What list?” Sam said. 

“The ‘things you can’t face with someone without ending up best buds for life’ list” Dean said rolling his eyes

“And what other things are on this list?” Sam said narrowing his eyes.

“Its rather long but I’ll give you the highlights.” Dean said taking the last bite of his burger before continuing, “ You can’t fight a mountain troll in the bathroom, you can’t grab someone’s hand tell them to run, you can’t destroy the one ring in the fires of mount doom, you can't explore the final frontier together on a starship, you can’t solve mysteries together, and you can’t grip someone tight and raise them from perdition.” 

Dean stood up and walked away. 

“Did you just….”


End file.
